Such fixing members are known, for example from British patent specification No. 670,392 dealing with V-belt pulleys made from plate material and provided with a middle part formed as a fixing member of the type concerned. From the above patent specification also a similar fixing member is known adapted as such to cooperate with a V-belt pulley part shaped like such a fixing member.
Such fixing members have the great advantage that they can be stamped from sheet metal in a simple manner and, therefore are cheap to manufacture. Furthermore, such a fixing member, may easily be clamped onto a shaft. By means of bolts, which pass through holes in the fixing member and then are screwed into a counter member that, for example, may be a correponding fixing member provided with threaded holes, or which pass through holes in the counter member, extend into a fixing member arranged on the other side of the counter member. Further it has been shown that and provided a very fine tolerance between the center opening of the fixing member and the shaft exists the center opening may be narrowed to such a degree that the fixing member with its inner edge face grips the shaft tightly. The narrowing of the central opening arises upon flattening of the fixing member by tightening of the bolts. This arrangement may be procured easily and readily and results under such circumstances in such a firm clamping, that quite large torques can be transmitted through the connection provided between the fixing member and the shaft. Thus, it is even possible to use pulleys arranged with such fixing members as driver pulleys for large eccentric presses which, during each stroke, produce high torques and, therefore, require a very effective clamping effect.
For such a connection between a fixing member and a shaftlike element to transmit sufficiently large torques it is necessary, however, for the fixing member to fit into the shaft with such fine toletolerances that such shafts and fixing members cannot be obtained in practice by methods of mass production. Consequently, in practice, it has been shown that generally the known fixing members, whether used merely as fixing members or as parts of larger elements, can be used only in such cases where, compared to the diameter of the shaft, only relatively small torques have to be transmitted. Therefore, today such fixing members are only of little use, if of any use at all.